The Present
by victoriasuki
Summary: What does Haku give to Chihiro when she leaves the Spirit World? Second chapter finally up! Chapter 4 would probably be the last chaper.
1. Chihiro

First fanfic! Don't kill! And, of course, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spirited Away, although the plot of 'The Present' is mine.

**The Present**

Chihiro

I looked back into the tunnel leading to the Spirit World. I thought of his words as we parted. I recalled the sweet memories he gave me during my journey. Following Father back to the car, I know that life ahead isn't going to be as hard as I thought it was, as long as I have faith.

"I told you that something is wrong with this place!"

"It's not my fault that the car is filled with dust!"

We were driving back to our new home, when I realized that something hard was inside the pockets of my pink pants. I pulled it out.

"Haku, Kohaku," I whispered.

"What was that, Chihiro?" asked Mother as she turned her head to look at me. I quickly covered my new-founded treasure. Better to hide it than to answer unwanted questions.

"I didn't say anything Mom." I looked into my palms. There laid a bracelet, shining from its clear scales. He must've put this here when we departed.

A piece of green string held it together, or was it a strand of his hair? A small piece of paper was tied to the bracelet with another piece of string. I unfolded it and...

'Haku! What did give me this for?!' I quickly covered my mouth to prevent myself from yelling in frustration. We stopped in front of our new home when I remembered that a week had gone by during our time at the bathhouse. Of course, Mother and Father didn't know this.

"Where are the movers? They should be here by now," Mother said to Father.

I figured they should be long gone as we walked to the front porch, and then Father quickly opened the door. The house was filled with dust, and all the furniture had been moved inside already.

"Oh my! They are fast!"

"They couldn't have possibly moved the furniture in so quickly. It was only a few hours."

"I don't know. They have this done for us. We should be grateful. Though it is somewhat strange..."

"It is indeed. Then let us tidy this up. Chihiro, go unpack. We will be busy unpacking our own belongings and cleaning the house. Find something else to do when you are done," Mother yelled from across the room. I dragged my boxes upstairs, and after I realized that my room was too dirty to unpack. Quickly, I got a cloth and started to wipe away the dust. Then, I tidied up my things. Sitting on my bed, I took my bracelet out. I unfolded the paper again. This time, I examined it closely. It was just a piece of _blank_ paper!

"Maybe examining it isn't enough..." I closed my eyes and let my finger run across the smooth surface. I waited for a sensation. Something magical. Nothing happened.

"Still nothing. What have you given me, Haku?!" Frustrated, I opened my eyes and rubbed it harder this time. I couldn't believe what I saw. Letters formed just where I had brushed my fingers, and then they quickly disappeared. I started reading the note by touching the top left corner and sliding my finger across.

***

Dear Chihiro,

I wonder how long it took you to figure this out. Please tell me the next time we meet.

I hope you find my present appealing. It is made up of my scales, specifically, the prettiest ones on me. It will protect from harm that will come to you. As well, it can calm your senses when you are stressed. Please have faith in me, Sen, that all will be well. I'm saying this because I'm worried that you will forget and assume that this is all a dream? Honestly, your friends will not want that, even though they know that it will be best if you live a normal life. I, will be disappointed too. Carry this, the bracelet and Zeniba's hair band with you wherever you go. I beg you, Sen. May the gods be with you.

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi


	2. Haku

Haku

"The horizon looks so beautiful today, and the sea never-ending, as usual!" Chuckling, I look at my hands. I let my thoughts wander, and inevitably, to my escape plans. Is it even _possible_ for me to leave the spirit world, let alone Yubaba? If Chihiro could get away from Yubaba unharmed, then I should be able to too. Problem is, how? Even beyond that, will I be able to leave the spirit world without my river? I blast out a bolt of water into the sea in frustration. EVERYTHING is a mystery. It's hardly fair at all. But then, it's my fault for wanting to be Yubaba's apprentice in the first place. Growling in agitation, I cannot possibly take any more of this. Transforming, I soar across the endless sea to seek the wisdom of Zeniba.

Following the light of the lantern again, I reach Zeniba's place of sanctuary. As always, she knew of my arrival and opens the door in invitation. I transform back to my human form as I hurry in.

"So Kohaku. It has been only a day. What brings you back here?" Her gaze burns at me, and I caught a faint twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't think you need to ask. You know already."

She laughs, it's a light-toned laugh quite different from Yubaba's, or to be exact, the complete opposite. "Here, have this." She gives me a crystal orb. "It contains all of Yubaba's known skills. We train together since we were little, and we were taught more or less of the same skills. Study all of them. You don't need to cast them, but you just need to know HOW to. Also take note of their weaknesses, how to use them against her casts and then of course counterattack." I stare at her with surprise. Her gaze unfaltering, she says, "To be able to break the contract as her apprentice, you have to fight her once, and win. If you lose…" She sighed. "You'll have to "train" for another 1000 years under her to fight her again. This rule ensures that the apprentices across the spirit world don't battle their masters every hour or so." Her face grim, she continues, "But it also means that if you lose, you won't be able to see Chihiro again, unless she turns into a spirit as well. I'm sure that you are against this, because I am as well. She deserves a peaceful and quiet life _as a human _after all she has been through." She sips her tea. "So, what do you think?"

"I'll do it."

"Great. Come back if you have any questions. If you don't mind, I'll have to look in on No Face's work now…"

"Wait Zeniba! There is one more thing…" I hesitated, trying to control my feelings as whatever the answer may be, "Is it possible for me to live in the human world, with Chihiro?"

"Spirits will weaken if they live there without something they are bound to. For you, it is your river, and it is no longer there. However, spirits can always find a new thing to be bound to, but it has to be something that they love," she hints. My eyes widen. With a roar, I soar the skies, eager to start my training as soon as possible.


End file.
